The present invention generally pertains to sandwich buttons. More particularly, sandwich buttons assembled from components that are fixedly attached to prevent relative rotational movement of the parts. The present invention further provides fabricating sandwich buttons from existing button stock by attaching an assembly to the button to increase the size of the button. The present invention further pertains to a method for assembling a sandwich button and a device for assembling a sandwich button.